Finding Yourself
by tks1118
Summary: Another Curtis with a sister fic....the curtis brothers have a younger sister...how she deals with the death of her parents, life, and new events. Darry is 23. Dally and Johnny are alive...R&R!
1. A tough day at the gym

The Other One by starpixie

"Geez Janet, what was up with those uneven bars? I thought you had those down."

"I don't know. I'm just feeling sort of sluggish today. I'll be better tomorrow, Coach, promise." I pleaded to Coach Banks, as I washed the chalk out of my hands.

"Well, that's ok. I don't blame you for being a little off. Especially with what your family situation has been like."

I winced at the mention of my family. Just two months ago, my mom and dad died in a car crash, leaving my brother, Darry, in charge. I really haven't gotten used to the idea. I sighed as I removed the ponytail from my yellow blonde hair and pulled on my warm-up. "So I'll see you tomorrow coach, for individuals, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And we're doing floor exercises. So get some rest."

"Okay," I mumbled and walked out to the lobby to wait for my brother Darry to pick me up. He always picks me up on the way home from work. I go to a gymnastics academy, with a school within it. I received a full-scholarship to attend here until I graduate from high school. I am considered one of the best in the school and many think I will make it to the Olympics and easily obtain a college scholarship. But that's a long time away. I'm only twelve and I 've just started seventh grade. I wonder what it would feel like to win a gold medal, I thought. I started to drift off when I heard Melly, one of my friends, call me to wait up with her.

"What's going on girl?" Melly asked all bubbly, as she is normally. She has dark brown, curly hair, and has the best tan of anyone in the academy. And trust me, everyone here knows the importance of having a good tan. "What was up with Banks and your uneven bars? They weren't that bad..." she trailed off.

"Yeah they were fine, he's just picky. What are you doing later?"

"Oh, nothing," she twisted a chocolate-covered curl as I got my things out of my locker. "Probably watch TV. Maybe go tanning."

"Yes, because you really need it," I said, laughing.

"Um, maybe not, but I think you do. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, if Darry will let me." I sighed. "Well, there he is. I gotta go. Call me." I waved goodbye and walked to the car. Darry and my other two brothers, Ponyboy and Soda, looked much different from me. I was considered the "adopted child" of the family. I was really short, for starters. I stood at 4'10 and 76 pounds. The doctor says I could grow maybe to five feet, but gymnastics will definitely prevent me. Darry could lift me up by one arm, but I rarely let him. I have long, thick yellow blonde hair that I usually put up in a bun for gymnastics, and I have bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. I'm really not that pretty, I have a fake tan that my family is against in every way, and my body is nowhere near developed as most of the girls my age. I haven't even gotten my period yet. I doubt I ever will. As for my chest, well, let's just say that I never need to wear a bra.

"Hey kid, how was practice?" Darry smiled as I jumped into the car.

"Umm not bad," I said, a little bit surprised. Darry usually wasn't in a good mood ever since the funeral. I was always afraid of him. And I had reason to be. He was a BIG guy. He was about 6'2 with a very muscular build, with biceps literally the size of my head. He had thick, dull, brown hair, and blue-green eyes as hard as ice. A lot of people think he's really handsome, but they don't know him very well. At least he appreciated my love for athletics; Darry was an amazing football player in high school and played football for the University of Oklahoma. He just turned 23, and he has all this responsibility now. Maybe that's why he's always in a bad mood. He works for a roofing company at the moment, but he got a job in sales for some business in Tulsa. I just hope he can support all of us.

"Well, that's good. Have a lot of homework?"

"No, I only have some algebra to do and I've already finished half of it." Thank god for study hours at the academy!

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because we are all gonna do something really special tonight. I just got a raise and I proposed to Stacie. We're getting married and we're all gonna celebrate tonight!"

"Darry that's awesome!" I said. I was glad that he got a raise but I wasn't exactly a fan of Stacie, Darry's now-fiancée. What was he trying to do, rebuild our family? Whatever. Thankfully I was able to hide this. Darry was too excited to notice anyway.

When we got home, Soda and Pony were yelling, excitedly, along with their gang: Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve. And their girlfriends? GEEEEZ. I can't stand the girls around here. They dress so slutty it makes me sick. "Go get that homework done girlie," Darry said, pushing me along to my room and shutting the door. Uggh. I always found that extremely annoying. I opened the door a crack and went to my desk and did my algebra. I yawned tiredly as I finished the last problem. I just began to realize how tired I was from practice. I went and laid down on my bed with my security blanket, which I called "blanky". No one could believe that I still had a security blanket, but I wasn't going to give it up anytime soon. I fell into a doze, when I felt someone open the door. And I knew exactly what they were going to do.


	2. Dinner and A Bad Situation to be in

The Other One by starpixie

"Geez Janet, what was up with those uneven bars? I thought you had those down."

"I don't know. I'm just feeling sort of sluggish today. I'll be better tomorrow, Coach, promise." I pleaded to Coach Banks, as I washed the chalk out of my hands.

"Well, that's ok. I don't blame you for being a little off. Especially with what your family situation has been like."

I winced at the mention of my family. Just two months ago, my mom and dad died in a car crash, leaving my brother, Darry, in charge. I really haven't gotten used to the idea. I sighed as I removed the ponytail from my yellow blonde hair and pulled on my warm-up. "So I'll see you tomorrow coach, for individuals, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And we're doing floor exercises. So get some rest."

"Okay," I mumbled and walked out to the lobby to wait for my brother Darry to pick me up. He always picks me up on the way home from work. I go to a gymnastics academy, with a school within it. I received a full-scholarship to attend here until I graduate from high school. I am considered one of the best in the school and many think I will make it to the Olympics and easily obtain a college scholarship. But that's a long time away. I'm only twelve and I 've just started seventh grade. I wonder what it would feel like to win a gold medal, I thought. I started to drift off when I heard Melly, one of my friends, call me to wait up with her.

"What's going on girl?" Melly asked all bubbly, as she is normally. She has dark brown, curly hair, and has the best tan of anyone in the academy. And trust me, everyone here knows the importance of having a good tan. "What was up with Banks and your uneven bars? They weren't that bad..." she trailed off.

"Yeah they were fine, he's just picky. What are you doing later?"

"Oh, nothing," she twisted a chocolate-covered curl as I got my things out of my locker. "Probably watch TV. Maybe go tanning."

"Yes, because you really need it," I said, laughing.

"Um, maybe not, but I think you do. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, if Darry will let me." I sighed. "Well, there he is. I gotta go. Call me." I waved goodbye and walked to the car. Darry and my other two brothers, Ponyboy and Soda, looked much different from me. I was considered the "adopted child" of the family. I was really short, for starters. I stood at 4'10 and 76 pounds. The doctor says I could grow maybe to five feet, but gymnastics will definitely prevent me. Darry could lift me up by one arm, but I rarely let him. I have long, thick yellow blonde hair that I usually put up in a bun for gymnastics, and I have bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. I'm really not that pretty, I have a fake tan that my family is against in every way, and my body is nowhere near developed as most of the girls my age. I haven't even gotten my period yet. I doubt I ever will. As for my chest, well, let's just say that I never need to wear a bra.

"Hey kid, how was practice?" Darry smiled as I jumped into the car.

"Umm not bad," I said, a little bit surprised. Darry usually wasn't in a good mood ever since the funeral. I was always afraid of him. And I had reason to be. He was a BIG guy. He was about 6'2 with a very muscular build, with biceps literally the size of my head. He had thick, dull, brown hair, and blue-green eyes as hard as ice. A lot of people think he's really handsome, but they don't know him very well. At least he appreciated my love for athletics; Darry was an amazing football player in high school and played football for the University of Oklahoma. He just turned 23, and he has all this responsibility now. Maybe that's why he's always in a bad mood. He works for a roofing company at the moment, but he got a job in sales for some business in Tulsa. I just hope he can support all of us.

"Well, that's good. Have a lot of homework?"

"No, I only have some algebra to do and I've already finished half of it." Thank god for study hours at the academy!

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because we are all gonna do something really special tonight. I just got a raise and I proposed to Stacie. We're getting married and we're all gonna celebrate tonight!"

"Darry that's awesome!" I said. I was glad that he got a raise but I wasn't exactly a fan of Stacie, Darry's now-fiancée. What was he trying to do, rebuild our family? Whatever. Thankfully I was able to hide this. Darry was too excited to notice anyway.

When we got home, Soda and Pony were yelling, excitedly, along with their gang: Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve. And their girlfriends? GEEEEZ. I can't stand the girls around here. They dress so slutty it makes me sick. "Go get that homework done girlie," Darry said, pushing me along to my room and shutting the door. Uggh. I always found that extremely annoying. I opened the door a crack and went to my desk and did my algebra. I yawned tiredly as I finished the last problem. I just began to realize how tired I was from practice. I went and lay down on my bed with my security blanket, which I called "blanky". No one could believe that I still had a security blanket, but I wasn't going to give it up anytime soon. I fell into a doze, when I felt someone open the door. And I knew exactly what they were going to do.

"GET UP JANNIE!" Ahhhhhh! I thought to myself as I felt myself being hoisted up and thrown over the shoulder of...UGGH Dallas Winston. Sometimes he annoys the hell out of me. So I decided to start screaming.

"Put me down, Dally! Stop it stop it!" I was screaming so loud I'm surprised Darry didn't yell at ME when he started yelling at Dally. Laughing, Dally finally dropped me on the couch. "Ha kid, you're all right," he said smiling as he tapped my nose.

"Dally get ready! We're leaving in a half an hour!" Pony yelled as he came running into the room. "Oh hey Janet how are you feeling?"

"Feeling.... what?" I was surprised.

"Oh Darry went in your room to ask you something and he found you fast asleep on your bed. He said you felt really hot and you have bruises all over your abdomen apparently," he said matter of factly. Soda had strolled in and was in on the conversation.

"Yeah sis, what's up with the bruises?"

"The only bruises I have come from Dallas Winston carrying me all over Oklahoma!" I said jokingly to get them off the topic. I got those bruises from constantly falling off the uneven bars today. I couldn't see really well and I kept of falling off the beams. "Where's Darry?"

"Getting Stacie," Soda said. "Go get a shower and put on some nice clothes, because we're going out to that steakhouse downtown, wear like a skirt or something."

"Ok Mr. Vogue," I laughed and went to the bathroom.

I emerged from my room with a short black skirt on, but not too short. I was wearing a pink cardigan and black ballet slippers. I had curled my hair a little, so I looked pretty good. The fake tan of mine accounted for a healthy glow. "Someone's looking sexy tonight," I was caught off guard. It was Steve and Two-Bit.

"Oh you know you like it," I shot back. I liked Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny. They were three really nice guys. They would never even think about advancing on me. I laughed again and joined Pony boy and Johnny on the couch. We were laughing about some joke Two-Bit said when Darry and Stacie came in. "Hey guys, let's go!" Darry beamed.

I sighed. I wish I could say that I liked Stacie and that we would live happily ever after, but I just plain didn't like her. She was quite attractive; she was five foot ten, with beautiful blonde hair. She was thin, and had a nice soft voice. All the guys liked her, and she was the only one who ever made Darry really happy. But I had my reservations. First of all, she was against my gymnastics. She didn't like sports and even talked to Darry about making me quit. I almost hit the ceiling at that. Quit? Gymnastics was my life!!! Also, she always treated me like a kid. Granted, I was still technically a child, but she thought I was three instead of twelve, always calling me "Jan-Jan" and stuff like that. I also wasn't really ready for a change like this after what happened to mom and dad. But no one else seemed to share this discontent with me, so I had to keep my mouth shut and suck it up most of the time.

"Hi there sweetie!" Stacie smiled and kissed me on the head as I inwardly cringed. I HATE being kissed. I managed my best smile and went to go hide behind Soda. Everyone (except for the 12 year old kid) conversed for a little bit, and then we headed to the restaurant. I sat next to Two- Bit in the truck, and I was laughing so hard that I almost fell out of the car, thanks to Johnny catching me.

"All right guys, settle down," Darry said I think specifically at me. I rolled my eyes and followed. The restaurant was very nice; I don't think I had ever been in this nice a restaurant before. I ended up sitting with Darry in between Pony Boy, and me probably so he could watch our manners. Figures.

"I'll have the filet of sole with the sautéed spinach," Stacie said in a snobby tone and smiled, which made me shudder. Honestly. Everyone ordered and I just ordered a salad. I wasn't really hungry, and thank God Darry didn't notice. He and Soda are always trying to shove food down my throat. Anyway, dinner lasted a long time and I really just wanted to go to bed. I hadn't explained any of my abdominal bruising to Darry yet, and I hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"Well, this is a turning point in your life, Darry," Steve smiled. "Good job man!"

"Yeah good job Darry." We echoed. I was getting really tired.

Dinner finally ended and we all piled into the car. Stacie was sleeping at our house tonight (surprise, surprise) so Darry didn't have to drop her off. I fell asleep in the car. I felt the car stop but I didn't budge. I just slept. I could hear people getting out of the car, until there was no more noise. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of shouting and worried yelling. I opened my eyes. It was still dark out, and I wasn't in my bed. Oh my god I was still in the car! I was in for it. Darry would kill me for being so stupid. "Where do you think she is?" "I don't know but I am going to kill her!" That was Darry. Oh no, I was in for it, Darry was back to being Darry. I could hear Stacie calming him down.

I shook my head and decided that it wouldn't be smart to walk in the house, to only come in to a yelling Darry. I couldn't even tell him I was too tired to get out of the car. And it wasn't fair. It's his fault no one noticed me sleeping, and it's not like they couldn't lift me out of the car. But none of this could be said because I knew Stacie would tell Darry to pull me out of gymnastics. And I knew he would, because he always listens to her. So the only thing left for me to do was run.

"Darry don't call the cops, maybe she was upset about something. She's just a little girl, give her time to cool off." Pony and Stacie reasoned with him.

"Fine," Darry sighed. "But I'm still going to kill her and why were their bruises all over her abdomen? I was planning on asking her about it but she just ran off."

Well, I thought, I'm sure glad I didn't go inside. I decided to go to Melly's house. She lived on the other side of town, but I could take the bus so I wouldn't run into any unexpected visitors on the way, like mean Socials looking for a good time. The wind started blowing colder as I shivered. Why did I take off my sweater? I was only wearing a clingy thin tank top that was there for a decoration. I groaned as it started raining. I was so tired that I could hardly move. Only a few more blocks, I told myself. I was cold and soaking wet. I thought then and there of just falling asleep on the sidewalk when I heard a car pull up and a familiar voice. "Janet is that you? Gee I told you to get some rest before floor excersises tomorrow. Coach Banks. I was saved.


	3. Regrouping at Coach Banks

The Other One by starpixie

"Geez Janet, what was up with those uneven bars? I thought you had those down."

"I don't know. I'm just feeling sort of sluggish today. I'll be better tomorrow, Coach, promise." I pleaded to Coach Banks, as I washed the chalk out of my hands.

"Well, that's ok. I don't blame you for being a little off. Especially with what your family situation has been like."

I winced at the mention of my family. Just two months ago, my mom and dad died in a car crash, leaving my brother, Darry, in charge. I really haven't gotten used to the idea. I sighed as I removed the ponytail from my yellow blonde hair and pulled on my warm-up. "So I'll see you tomorrow coach, for individuals, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And we're doing floor exercises. So get some rest."

"Okay," I mumbled and walked out to the lobby to wait for my brother Darry to pick me up. He always picks me up on the way home from work. I go to a gymnastics academy, with a school within it. I received a full-scholarship to attend here until I graduate from high school. I am considered one of the best in the school and many think I will make it to the Olympics and easily obtain a college scholarship. But that's a long time away. I'm only twelve and I 've just started seventh grade. I wonder what it would feel like to win a gold medal, I thought. I started to drift off when I heard Melly, one of my friends, call me to wait up with her.

"What's going on girl?" Melly asked all bubbly, as she is normally. She has dark brown, curly hair, and has the best tan of anyone in the academy. And trust me, everyone here knows the importance of having a good tan. "What was up with Banks and your uneven bars? They weren't that bad..." she trailed off.

"Yeah they were fine, he's just picky. What are you doing later?"

"Oh, nothing," she twisted a chocolate-covered curl as I got my things out of my locker. "Probably watch TV. Maybe go tanning."

"Yes, because you really need it," I said, laughing.

"Um, maybe not, but I think you do. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, if Darry will let me." I sighed. "Well, there he is. I gotta go. Call me." I waved goodbye and walked to the car. Darry and my other two brothers, Ponyboy and Soda, looked much different from me. I was considered the "adopted child" of the family. I was really short, for starters. I stood at 4'10 and 76 pounds. The doctor says I could grow maybe to five feet, but gymnastics will definitely prevent me. Darry could lift me up by one arm, but I rarely let him. I have long, thick yellow blonde hair that I usually put up in a bun for gymnastics, and I have bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. I'm really not that pretty, I have a fake tan that my family is against in every way, and my body is nowhere near developed as most of the girls my age. I haven't even gotten my period yet. I doubt I ever will. As for my chest, well, let's just say that I never need to wear a bra.

"Hey kid, how was practice?" Darry smiled as I jumped into the car.

"Umm not bad," I said, a little bit surprised. Darry usually wasn't in a good mood ever since the funeral. I was always afraid of him. And I had reason to be. He was a BIG guy. He was about 6'2 with a very muscular build, with biceps literally the size of my head. He had thick, dull, brown hair, and blue-green eyes as hard as ice. A lot of people think he's really handsome, but they don't know him very well. At least he appreciated my love for athletics; Darry was an amazing football player in high school and played football for the University of Oklahoma. He just turned 23, and he has all this responsibility now. Maybe that's why he's always in a bad mood. He works for a roofing company at the moment, but he got a job in sales for some business in Tulsa. I just hope he can support all of us.

"Well, that's good. Have a lot of homework?"

"No, I only have some algebra to do and I've already finished half of it." Thank god for study hours at the academy!

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because we are all gonna do something really special tonight. I just got a raise and I proposed to Stacie. We're getting married and we're all gonna celebrate tonight!"

"Darry that's awesome!" I said. I was glad that he got a raise but I wasn't exactly a fan of Stacie, Darry's now-fiancée. What was he trying to do, rebuild our family? Whatever. Thankfully I was able to hide this. Darry was too excited to notice anyway.

When we got home, Soda and Pony were yelling, excitedly, along with their gang: Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve. And their girlfriends? GEEEEZ. I can't stand the girls around here. They dress so slutty it makes me sick. "Go get that homework done girlie," Darry said, pushing me along to my room and shutting the door. Uggh. I always found that extremely annoying. I opened the door a crack and went to my desk and did my algebra. I yawned tiredly as I finished the last problem. I just began to realize how tired I was from practice. I went and lay down on my bed with my security blanket, which I called "blanky". No one could believe that I still had a security blanket, but I wasn't going to give it up anytime soon. I fell into a doze, when I felt someone open the door. And I knew exactly what they were going to do.

"GET UP JANNIE!" Ahhhhhh! I thought to myself as I felt myself being hoisted up and thrown over the shoulder of...UGGH Dallas Winston. Sometimes he annoys the hell out of me. So I decided to start screaming.

"Put me down, Dally! Stop it stop it!" I was screaming so loud I'm surprised Darry didn't yell at ME when he started yelling at Dally. Laughing, Dally finally dropped me on the couch. "Ha kid, you're all right," he said smiling as he tapped my nose.

"Dally get ready! We're leaving in a half an hour!" Pony yelled as he came running into the room. "Oh hey Janet how are you feeling?"

"Feeling.... what?" I was surprised.

"Oh Darry went in your room to ask you something and he found you fast asleep on your bed. He said you felt really hot and you have bruises all over your abdomen apparently," he said matter of factly. Soda had strolled in and was in on the conversation.

"Yeah sis, what's up with the bruises?"

"The only bruises I have come from Dallas Winston carrying me all over Oklahoma!" I said jokingly to get them off the topic. I got those bruises from constantly falling off the uneven bars today. I couldn't see really well and I kept of falling off the beams. "Where's Darry?"

"Getting Stacie," Soda said. "Go get a shower and put on some nice clothes, because we're going out to that steakhouse downtown, wear like a skirt or something."

"Ok Mr. Vogue," I laughed and went to the bathroom.

I emerged from my room with a short black skirt on, but not too short. I was wearing a pink cardigan and black ballet slippers. I had curled my hair a little, so I looked pretty good. The fake tan of mine accounted for a healthy glow. "Someone's looking sexy tonight," I was caught off guard. It was Steve and Two-Bit.

"Oh you know you like it," I shot back. I liked Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny. They were three really nice guys. They would never even think about advancing on me. I laughed again and joined Pony boy and Johnny on the couch. We were laughing about some joke Two-Bit said when Darry and Stacie came in. "Hey guys, let's go!" Darry beamed.

I sighed. I wish I could say that I liked Stacie and that we would live happily ever after, but I just plain didn't like her. She was quite attractive; she was five foot ten, with beautiful blonde hair. She was thin, and had a nice soft voice. All the guys liked her, and she was the only one who ever made Darry really happy. But I had my reservations. First of all, she was against my gymnastics. She didn't like sports and even talked to Darry about making me quit. I almost hit the ceiling at that. Quit? Gymnastics was my life!!! Also, she always treated me like a kid. Granted, I was still technically a child, but she thought I was three instead of twelve, always calling me "Jan-Jan" and stuff like that. I also wasn't really ready for a change like this after what happened to mom and dad. But no one else seemed to share this discontent with me, so I had to keep my mouth shut and suck it up most of the time.

"Hi there sweetie!" Stacie smiled and kissed me on the head as I inwardly cringed. I HATE being kissed. I managed my best smile and went to go hide behind Soda. Everyone (except for the 12 year old kid) conversed for a little bit, and then we headed to the restaurant. I sat next to Two- Bit in the truck, and I was laughing so hard that I almost fell out of the car, thanks to Johnny catching me.

"All right guys, settle down," Darry said I think specifically at me. I rolled my eyes and followed. The restaurant was very nice; I don't think I had ever been in this nice a restaurant before. I ended up sitting with Darry in between Pony Boy, and me probably so he could watch our manners. Figures.

"I'll have the filet of sole with the sautéed spinach," Stacie said in a snobby tone and smiled, which made me shudder. Honestly. Everyone ordered and I just ordered a salad. I wasn't really hungry, and thank God Darry didn't notice. He and Soda are always trying to shove food down my throat. Anyway, dinner lasted a long time and I really just wanted to go to bed. I hadn't explained any of my abdominal bruising to Darry yet, and I hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"Well, this is a turning point in your life, Darry," Steve smiled. "Good job man!"

"Yeah good job Darry." We echoed. I was getting really tired.

Dinner finally ended and we all piled into the car. Stacie was sleeping at our house tonight (surprise, surprise) so Darry didn't have to drop her off. I fell asleep in the car. I felt the car stop but I didn't budge. I just slept. I could hear people getting out of the car, until there was no more noise. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of shouting and worried yelling. I opened my eyes. It was still dark out, and I wasn't in my bed. Oh my god I was still in the car! I was in for it. Darry would kill me for being so stupid. "Where do you think she is?" "I don't know but I am going to kill her!" That was Darry. Oh no, I was in for it, Darry was back to being Darry. I could hear Stacie calming him down.

I shook my head and decided that it wouldn't be smart to walk in the house, to only come in to a yelling Darry. I couldn't even tell him I was too tired to get out of the car. And it wasn't fair. It's his fault no one noticed me sleeping, and it's not like they couldn't lift me out of the car. But none of this could be said because I knew Stacie would tell Darry to pull me out of gymnastics. And I knew he would, because he always listens to her. So the only thing left for me to do was run.

"Darry don't call the cops, maybe she was upset about something. She's just a little girl, give her time to cool off." Pony and Stacie reasoned with him.

"Fine," Darry sighed. "But I'm still going to kill her and why were their bruises all over her abdomen? I was planning on asking her about it but she just ran off."

Well, I thought, I'm sure glad I didn't go inside. I decided to go to Melly's house. She lived on the other side of town, but I could take the bus so I wouldn't run into any unexpected visitors on the way, like mean Socials looking for a good time. The wind started blowing colder as I shivered. Why did I take off my sweater? I was only wearing a clingy thin tank top that was there for a decoration. I groaned as it started raining. I was so tired that I could hardly move. Only a few more blocks, I told myself. I was cold and soaking wet. I thought then and there of just falling asleep on the sidewalk when I heard a car pull up and a familiar voice. "Janet is that you? Gee I told you to get some rest before floor exercises tomorrow. Coach Banks. I was saved.

"Coach Banks, oh I am so glad to see you," I proclaimed tiredly. He took no time in getting me into his car and to his house. Pretty soon, I was in a HUGE but comfortable bathrobe watching television next to a warm fire, hot chocolate in hand. This was not normal for Coach Banks. Normally, he was totally hard core on and off the mats. "Please tell me what happened Janet," he pleaded. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

At that point I began to cry. "No," I choked out. "I'm afraid that my brother is going to pull me out of gymnastics because I fell asleep in the car and they thought I ran away, and Stacie is going to make him pull me out of gymnastics because she hates me and I hate her and everyone else loves her and and....." I couldn't stop crying. Coach Banks looked confused. "Maybe you should call one of her teammates, honey," his wife suggested from the kitchen.

"Right, Andrea, will do. Who do you want me to call?"

"Melly," I choked.

"Who's Melly?" Coach looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Melanie Hutchinson." I forgot that only I referred to her as Melly. I heard coach call her. Darry and Soda must really be worried about me, I thought. But what good is it? I know Stacie will tell Darry to send me to boot camp or something. I was becoming lost in my thoughts when Coach caught me off guard. "Why did you not tell me about your abdominal bruising?"

"What Coach?"

"I just noticed those bruises on your abdomen. Those are recent. Are they from the uneven bars today?"

"Yeah," I said guiltily. "I was too angry at my effort to do anything about them. And I didn't want my brother to find out about them. But he did, so I don't want to talk to him about it."

"Well, you are taking tomorrow off and getting your stomach looked at. It looks like you pulled a muscle. I'm going to call your brother." I sighed and was about to fall asleep when I heard Melly.

"Melly!" I shouted, so excited to see her. I pulled her into a hug the best I could; my abs were hurting. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Me too, what happened?" She sat down and I proceeded to tell her everything. After all, who could I turn to when I was only twelve and my mom wasn't there to tell me that everything was ok? I was so glad that she was there. The next thing I knew I was closing my eyes. When I woke up, it was morning, and Darry was sitting in the armchair, sleeping next to me. I sighed, and turned back over. At least Stacie wasn't there.


End file.
